


Constant Irrationality

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Douchey ambassador, Protective Spock, Sassy Spock, Spock will prod at Bones but god help anyone else who tries, can be interpreted as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: McCoy may irrational and driven by emotion, but Spock is the only one who can comment on it.





	Constant Irrationality

Yet another diplomatic gathering on the Enterprise, and Spock and McCoy stood slightly to the side, both of them wanting to avoid unnecessary interaction. Jim wove in and out of the crowd with ease, charming people left and right.

"At least Jim knows how to make these parties at least a little interesting." McCoy commented to Spock, watching as a Vulcan tried and failed to flirt with their captain, "Could use some stronger drinks, though."

"Stronger drinks would likely result in a diplomatic incident." Spock said, ever alert for any disturbance in the room, tracking Jim's progress to make sure he was unharmed.

"Think I could get a Vulcan drunk and study its effects?" McCoy nudged him with a grin, "You know, for academic purposes."

"Doctor, your ongoing irrationality continues to baffle me." Spock said, the slightest quirk of his lips betraying his amusement at the idea. McCoy opened his mouth to make a quick remark, but the passing Ambassador T'Lik of Vulcan chose that moment to speak.

"One would not expect much else from a human." the Vulcan looked at McCoy like a particularly insignificant insect, "I am surprised he has been allowed to keep his position this long." McCoy gritted his teeth, lest he cause a diplomatic incident. But Spock had gone still, cocking his head to the side. He looked at the ambassador, and McCoy recognized his expression as the one he wore when he was about to make someone cry.

"I find it odd that you would make so uncalled for a comment about Doctor McCoy's intelligence, Ambassador," Spock was the picture of puzzlement, "considering you yourself were incapable of completing medical school." The people around then fell silent. All eyes seemed to be on them as the ambassador came very close to expressing an emotion. McCoy stifled a laugh, and he could see Jim struggling to do the same.

"Mr. Spock," the ambassador demurred, "I was simply-"

"Insinuating that Doctor McCoy, who was hand picked by Admiral Pike for this post, is somehow incapable." Spock interrupted.

"That was not my intent-"

"It was clearly your intent." Spock interrupted again, "Your thoughtless words were meant to be condescending. May I ask why you felt the need to verbally express your illogical distaste for humans?"

"I do not believe humans make for good doctors." and _oh_ that made McCoy's blood boil, "They are too prone to error, incapable of making logical decisions, and yet they believe they can save everyone."

"Is it so terrible to try to save everyone, however impossible it may be?" Spock asked, his cool demeanor juxtaposed by his burning gaze.

"It is morally commendable, but not feasibly applicable." the ambassador replied cooly, having mostly recovered himself. Spock didn't reply for exactly three second, and then;

"Was it not a human that your wife divorced you for?" he asked innocently, earning mixed reactions of shock and laughter from the people in the room. Across the room, Jim choked on his drink. McCoy couldn't have stopped the laugh that bubbled out of him if his life depended on it.

"Shit, Spock," he whistled, "drag him across the rocks, why don't you."

"I do not know what that means." Spock replied almost amusedly, to the further consternation of the now green-faced ambassador.

"Expression." McCoy said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Spock." T'Lik would have been sputtering had he been human, "I find your behavior to be disgraceful."

"Ambassador T'Lik," Spock was serious again, "Doctor McCoy is an indispensable member of this crew and a close personal friend of mine. There is no one in this crew who would not lay down their life for him, myself and the captain included, as he has saved our lives countless times. In all frankness, Ambassador, it is your appalling behavior towards Doctor McCoy that is disgraceful." McCoy felt warmth rise in him. Spock was definitely being treated to a drink next shore leave.

"Apologies." Ambassador T'Lik muttered, slipping away.

"He's gonna cry himself to sleep tonight." McCoy snorted as the ambassador beat a hasty retreat.

"Vulcans do not cry." Spock replied.

"Vulcans also don't defend the most illogical man in the universe by verbally tearing an ambassador apart." Jim said, appearing at their sides with two drinks in hand.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you defended me there, Spock." McCoy said casually, taking the one Jim offered him. Spock blinked at him.

"Why would I not have defended you?" he asked, as though McCoy's question was ridiculous, "You are my friend, and the most capable physician I know."

"I knew you appreciated me." McCoy teased. Spock furrowed his brow, seeming to realize something.

"Of course I appreciate you, Leonard." Spock's voice was soft, "Have I not been making that abundantly obvious?"

"Not to a human." McCoy hoped the pleased flush at Spock's words wasn't obvious, "But thanks for the confirmation."

"Thanks are not necessary." Spock inclined his head, "I shall endeavor to make my regard for you clearer in the future."

"Please don't." McCoy asked, "You're fine the way you are, Spock."

"High praise coming from you, Doctor." Spock's eyes were twinkling, the amusement in his voice would he unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know him like McCoy did.

"Don't get used to it." McCoy rolled his eyes, "You're still a green-blooded menace."

"And you are a red-blooded drain upon sanity." Spock shot back, much to McCoy's delight.

"Ha! I'm rubbing off on you!"

"Hopefully, it is curable." Their friendly bickering continued, and Jim watched them both with a smile.

That ambassador was off his ship at the next Federation base, hardly having enough time to grab his things.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more of these two


End file.
